


Easy to Forget

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Magic, lightning trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that <i>lightning</i>?” Cullen chokes out breathlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to Forget

It’s easy to forget sometimes, that Dorian is a mage. No,that’s not right. That very thought is ridiculous. Dorian wears his abilities like a badge of honor. He isn’t like Southern mages for whom magic is a source of shame, a thing to be hidden. He exalts in it in battle and uses it thoughtlessly in his daily life. A careless flick of a wrist to light a candle from across a room. A tap to the side of his cup to warm the water within before he drinks it, one of his strategies for warding off the ever present chill. Magic is more than something Dorian does or a tool he uses, it’s who he is.

It might be more accurate to say it’s easy to forget that Dorian is someone he should be afraid of. Someone he would have been afraid of, and maybe even hated until recently. He thinks, sometimes, of how the man he used to be would have treated Dorian and he’s glad he met the man now rather than then.

He’s especially glad in this moment, with Dorian poised over him, having just sent what felt like a jolt lightning skittering across Cullen’s bare skin. He’s not sure whether his former self would have run or punched Dorian in the face but clearly both are less enjoyable than the alternative, which involves Cullen making a frankly shameful noise in his throat and arching up into those working hands. Dorian chuckles at him and Cullen can _feel_ the blush heating his face.

“Like that do you?” Dorian asks, smirking up at him from where he’s crouched further down the bed. The warrior opens his mouth to shoot back a very pointed and witty rejoinder but what comes out is another pleasured groan as the mage runs sparking fingers down his sides.

“Is that _lightning_?” Cullen chokes out breathlessly. The mage hums in confirmation, laying a trail of kisses across Cullen’s stomach just out of reach of his straining cock.

“It’s not all setting fire to enemies and freezing men solid, you know. Magic can be applied to more… intimate pursuits as well.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Commander,” Dorian says, in mock offense. “Don’t you trust me?”

Despite the man’s flippant tone, there’s seriousness in his eyes when Cullen meets them. If Cullen asks him to, he’ll stop without protest. The warrior meets Dorian’s eyes and holds them.

“I do,” he says seriously. Something flicker’s across Dorian’s expression, something fragile and solemn, there for a fleeting moment before it’s replaced with a smirk and Dorian moves up to kiss him.

Cullen smiles against the mage’s mouth sucking at his tongue when it passes his lips. Dorian pulls back much sooner than Cullen would have liked but before the commander can protest a hand closes around his erection and his words are lost in a moan.

The mage leans their foreheads together as he starts stroking, and Cullen arches into the touch. The rhythm is slow but Dorian’s grip is firm and he twists his wrist just right. Cullen wraps his arms around Dorian’s neck and tries to pull him down into a kiss.

“Mmm, no,” Dorian says, staying just far enough away that Cullen can’t reach his mouth. “I want to hear you. I’m especially curious what noise you’ll make when I do _this_.”

On the last word Dorian slides his thumb around the head of Cullen’s cock letting just a bit of lightning escape the tip of the finger. The sound in question is distressingly close to a whimper. Cullen might be embarrassed by that if he wasn’t busy coming so hard he couldn’t _see_.

“ _Ah!_ Maker, _Dorian_!”

When he finally comes back to himself, panting and still tingling with aftershocks, Dorian is staring down at him with something like awe on his face.

“You _do_ like that," he says. "That was beautiful, Amatus,” Cullen smiles and, gathering himself, flips them so Dorian is beneath him.

“Your turn,” he says with a smirk and kisses the other man firmly.

Cullen is terrified of magic. He’s seen the worst it can do, had it done to him. In the end it might be most accurate to say that Dorian makes it easy for him to forget that.


End file.
